<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hnadcuffed Together by 5SOS_LASHTON_101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264154">Hnadcuffed Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/5SOS_LASHTON_101/pseuds/5SOS_LASHTON_101'>5SOS_LASHTON_101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caspar lee play matchmaker, Getting Together, Handcuffed Together, Handcuffs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Unknowlingly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/5SOS_LASHTON_101/pseuds/5SOS_LASHTON_101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Caspar's idea to creative a fun video including his friends. He was not expencing the see what he saw, but at least his friends were happy... right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Maynard/Joe Sugg</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hnadcuffed Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joe blames Caspar 100%. It was his idea for a video. He though it was be a good idea for the buttercreams to handcuff themselves together for 24 hours. Joe was all of the idea until he found out who his partner was, the one and only Jack Maynard. He figured he would be with Caspar or Byron, not Jack. </p><p>Apparently Caspar wanted to partnerships to be different, ones the fans wouldn’t expect. Which is why Joe and Jack were together. Byron and Caspar were partnered together, so were Oli and Josh and Conor and Mikey. </p><p>It was the day before they were starting. They were at Josh and Caspar’s to film the intro and get more information. All they really knew is that the 24 hours started a 10:00am and who they were with. </p><p>“So I hope you guys enjoy the video because it should be fun to make.” Caspar said, which would be the transition to the next part of the video. The part that would be torture for the other boys.</p><p>“So what are our rules?” Oli asked when Caspar stood up and turned the camera off. </p><p>“The 24 hours start at 10:00 tomorrow morning. You need to film as much as you can throughout the day. You’re allowed to take the handcuffs off, but only for 30 minutes in total. I think that’s it really. It’s going to be so much fun.” Caspar ran to his room where he had the four pair of handcuffs. </p><p>“I think he’s gone completely nuts.” Josh mumbled watching Caspar run through the apartment. </p><p>Caspar handed each duo a pair of handcuffs along with the keys for them. Jack stood up and forced himself between Byron and Joe so he could talk to Joe.</p><p>“So my place or yours?”</p><p>“I’m not some hookup Jack.” Joe laughed.</p><p>“Sorry, so what do you say?” </p><p>“Your place. I’m pretty sure Byron and Caspar are going to be at my place. </p><p>“Alright see you at 10:00am.”</p><p>“Of course. If you’re not awake just beware that I’m putting them on, on time, with or without you being awake and ready.”</p><p>“Thanks for the warning mate.” </p><p>***</p><p>The next morning Joe showed up at Jack’s house at 9:30. Jack unsurprisingly was still asleep. Joe decided to wake him up so he had time to get ready before the handcuffs went on. </p><p>“Wakey wakey Jackey.” Joe yelled jumping on Jack’s bed.</p><p>“Go away.” Jack mumbled.</p><p>“You have 30 minutes until the handcuffs go on. Like I said they’re going on at 10 wither you like it or not.” </p><p>“Alright, just stop jumping on my bed.” Joe climbed off when Jack sat up.</p><p>“I’ll be in the living room.” Joe left the room, allowing Jack to get ready. </p><p>“Ready for this?” It was 9:56 meaning it was almost time to put the handcuffs on.</p><p>“Not really, but we have to do it anyways.” Joe grabbed the handcuffs and his vlogging camera from his bag. </p><p>“So we have two minutes until we’re stuck together for the next 24 hours. Are you ready?” Joe said turning to look at Jack. </p><p>“Not really.” Jack’s phone went off signaling that it was time. Jack grabbed them off the table cuffing his left wrist and Joe’s right wrist together.</p><p>“Why do you get your right hand free?” Joe whined. </p><p>“Because you’re on my left, stop complaining. If you’re complaining already it’s going to be a long 24 hours.” </p><p>“Whatever. Now I’m starving let’s get breakfast.” Jack agreed and the two were on their way. </p><p>They got some weird looks, which was to suspected. They were two grown men handcuffed together. They decided to go to a little café that was close to Jack’s place that Jack said he really liked. After that they decided to go back to Jack’s place. They were watching a movie when Jack decided to tell Joe something. </p><p>“I need to use the bathroom.” </p><p>“I’ve been waiting for this. Let’s get this over with.” Both boys stood up and went to the bathroom. Jack’s bathroom was big enough that Joe had to actually go in with Jack. Joe decided to go as well so they could do this as least times as possible. </p><p>“Well that sucked.” Joe said. Jack nodded. </p><p>They didn’t do much until lunchtime. Joe or Jack would occasionally pick up the camera and vlog. They were trying to figure out something to do that afternoon that would be exciting and be good for the video. Then lunchtime came.<br/>“Jack just work with me!” Joe was trying to cook for them but Jack refused to help Joe at all and would hardly move his arm, mainly just to annoy Joe.</p><p>“That’s no fun.” Jack laughed. The camera was on the counter, recording them.</p><p>“Do you want to eat?”</p><p>“Yes, but.”</p><p>“No buts, just help.” After that Jack helped Joe make the stir-fry. Eating was a hassle in it’s own. Every time Joe took a bite Jack’s left hand moved as well. </p><p>“I’m about to start feeding you.” Jack said.</p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p>“Because you have to keep lifting my arm to take a bite and it’s starting to hurt.”</p><p>“Oh sorry.” Joe switched his fork to his left hand and tried to eat with that hand. </p><p>“This is hilarious.” Jack laughed watching Joe try and eat with his left hand. </p><p>“Well you yelled at me for eating with my other hand so I have to use this one.” </p><p>After some struggle they finished eating. They called some of the others and they agreed to meet up and play soccer in the park. Was it going to be practical, no? Was it going to be funny, yes?       </p><p>“So who wants to be partnered together?” Caspar asked. They had all gathered in the park now and were deciding how they wanted to play.</p><p>“I don’t care, but I’m stuck with Jack.” Joe said pulling on Jack’s wrist causing him to stumble into Joe.</p><p>“You’re mean. I want a new partner.” Jack pouted, standing as far away from Joe as he could.</p><p>“Oh stop complaining Jack.” Caspar said. </p><p>Josh and Oli ended up being with Joe and Jack. Caspar and Byron were with Mikey and Conor. Things were going as well as they could be. Everything was fine until Joe tripped over a rock, he knew he was falling which allowed him to catch himself but Jack didn’t know what was happening until he hit the ground.</p><p>“You guys alright?” Caspar asked.</p><p>“I’m good.” Joe pushed himself as much as he could with Jack still face first in the grass.</p><p>“Speak for yourself.” Jack pushed himself, allowing the others to see his bleeding nose.<br/>“Sorry, I guess I should’ve warned you that we were going down.” Joe helped jack stand.</p><p>“Would’ve been nice.” Jack brought his hand up to his nose to feel the blood dripping from it. </p><p>“Come on, I saw napkins in your car.” Joe pulled Jack toward where his car was parked. Joe forced Jack to sit on the seat while he cleaned Jack’s nose. </p><p>***</p><p>“Do you think they’ve figured it out yet?” Caspar asked watching the two walk off together.</p><p>“Probably not. Do you think they’ve figured out that this is fake and none of us have had these on before now?” Conor asked. Everyone but Joe and jack knew what was going on. </p><p>The others knew Joe and Jack liked each other but neither said anything to the other person. The others came up with this plan to be handcuffed together for 24 hours, which would force them to spend the whole day together. They were surprised when they didn’t get suspicious when they were partnered together. In all reality it would make the most sense for Joe and Byron to be together they lived together and it wouldn’t be that different to for them. Or for Joe to be with Caspar. </p><p>“Let’s hope they figure it out before tomorrow morning.” Oli said watching the two come back, Jack holding napkins to his nose.</p><p>“You alright?” Conor asked, concerned about his brother. </p><p>“I’ll be fine.” The napkins held to his nose muffling Jack’s speech. </p><p>The other three pairs continued to kick the ball around. Joe was now holding the napkins to Jack’s nose until the bleeding stopped. They bid the others goodbye ready to go home after promising to meet the others later that night. </p><p>When they got home Joe directed Jack to the bathroom to clean the dried blood off of Jack’s face. After awkwardly using the bathroom again they settled onto the couch. They didn’t do much until they had to meet up with the other guys later that night. </p><p>“You change first.” Joe said. They wanted to get changed and were trying to figure out the best way to do it. </p><p>“Alright.” Jack took off the shorts he was wearing and put on a pair of black jeans. </p><p>“Your turn.” Joe did the same thing and changed the pants he was currently wearing to a better pair. They both put their shoes on before taking the handcuffs off. They changed as quick as they could and put them back on.</p><p>“We still have 20 minutes left.” Joe said referring to the time Caspar allowed them to have the handcuffs off for. </p><p>“Good we can still get changed tonight. Let’s go.” Jack said pulled on the handcuffs to get Joe to move with him. </p><p>Getting in and out of a car was interesting. Jack would get in first, climbing over the passenger seat to the driver’s seat, Joe getting in afterwards. Another thing they figured out was a way to walk and sit without hurting their wrists. If they linked their ring fingers and pinkies together the cuffs didn’t hurt nearly as much. They approached their group at the bar. They smiled seeing Joe and Jack’s intertwined fingers. </p><p>“Why are you guys standing there and smiling like weirdos?” Jack asked seeing his friends not moving. </p><p>“No reason. Let’s go inside.” Conor said. They followed Conor and Mikey inside of the club. </p><p>That night was different for all parties. It was harder to dance and talk to people with another person attached to you. This didn’t seem to affect Joe and Jack that much. Their fingers were still linked together under that table while they talked. The others kept looking at them. It was close to midnight when Joe and Jack announced they were going home.</p><p>“I think we’re going to head out. See you guys tomorrow.” Jack said pulled Joe up.</p><p>“Alright, night.” Josh said. The group watched the two leave.</p><p>“Let’s hope this works.” Caspar said. After they saw Joe and Jack walking and sitting with their fingers linked together they had more faith that the plan was working. Neither of them even looked at another person that night, too focused on each other. </p><p>“I’m so tired.” Joe said.</p><p>“Me too, come on let’s go to bed.” Jack said, dragging Joe to the bedroom. </p><p>“Take me on a date first.” Joe laughed. Jack elbowed him and shut his bedroom door. </p><p>“You change first.” Jack said. Joe nodded. He changed into sweatpants before Jack took off his jeans.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to put pants on?” Joe asked grabbing the key from the table.<br/>“I can’t sleep with pants on. Deal with it.” Joe unlocked the handcuffs and both took their shirts off. Joe re-cuffed the together before they got into bed. Joe grabbed his vlogging camera off the bedside table where he left it before they went out.</p><p>“So this is it. In the morning we’ll be free of each other.” Joe said shaking his and Jack’s wrists around. </p><p>“Oww you idiot.” Jack said.</p><p>“Yeah these things have rubbed our skin almost raw. It sucks.”</p><p>“Let’s go to bed so we can get up early and take these off.” Jack rolled over and Joe sat his camera down on the table. </p><p>“Today wasn’t totally awful you know. Well beside the fact that you made my nose bleed.” Jack turned on his side to face Joe while he talked.</p><p>“It really wasn’t and I’m really sorry about that by the way.” Joe turned his head to see his face was extremely close to Jack’s face. </p><p>“There’s something I really need to say.” Jack said looking in Joe’s eyes.</p><p>“Go ahead.” Joe bit his lip staring at Jack. </p><p>“You’re really hot and I really want to kiss you right now.”</p><p>“What’s stopping you?” That’s all it took for Jack to lunge forward kissing Joe.</p><p>Joe ended up straddling Jack while they continued to kiss. Jack pushed Joe’s sweatpants and underwear down before taking his own underwear off. The handcuffs weren’t that much of an issue. But the issue was that Joe’s camera was never turned off and was pointed towards the bed. It caught everything that happened without either’s boys knowledge.</p><p>***</p><p>“Damn it, my camera’s dead.” Joe said picking up the now dead camera from the table.</p><p>“We can use mine.” Jack said getting his camera. It was 9:55 the next morning and they were almost ready to take the handcuffs off. </p><p>“Alright guys this is it, 4 minutes and we’re free of each other.” Joe said grabbing the keys, ready to unlock the two of them.</p><p>“I’m so excited.” Jack said hitting his shoulder against Joe’s.</p><p>“You don’t need to be mean.” Joe said. A few seconds later the alarm on Joe’s phone went off, signaling that they could take the cuffs off.</p><p>“It’s so nice to finally use both hands.” Jack said waving his left hand around that’s been cuffed to Joe’s for the last 24 hours.</p><p>“Alright now time to send these to Caspar who gets the pleasure of editing all these videos together.” Joe turned off the camera. </p><p>***</p><p>It was 2 weeks later. Joe and Jack had been on a few secret dates, like right now. To anyone else it looked like two mates hanging out together. What people didn’t see was the quick kiss they shared when Jack showed up at Joe’s door. They also didn’t see their fingers intertwining when the two were left alone. </p><p>“I got an e-mail for Caspar.” Joe said after hearing his phone beep. </p><p>“What does it say?” Jack asked. The two were outside alone on Joe’s porch while Byron was in his room.</p><p>“It says, Joe I think that you and Jack will like this video more than me.”</p><p>“What video?” Joe shrugged and played the video that was sent in the e-mail.</p><p>It wasn’t what either of them were suspecting. It was the night from when they were handcuffed together and had sex. They watched it not knowing what else to do. Now Joe knew why his camera was dead the next morning. After it finished neither boy said anything, both still staring at Joe’s phone. </p><p>“That was… something.” Joe said turning his phone off. </p><p>“Yeah. It certainly was.” Jack didn’t know what to do or say. Clearly Caspar watched the video, how else was he supposed to know the video was there. </p><p>“Do you want to tell the others about us?” Joe asked.</p><p>“We probably should. They deserve to know about us.” </p><p>“Should we start with Byron?” Jack asked referring to Joe’s roommate who was just inside.</p><p>“Might as well.” Joe stood up pulled Jack up with him. They kept their hands together while they entered the apartment. Byron was still in his room. </p><p>“Want a drink?” Joe asked. Jack nodded sitting at a bar stool while Joe got drinks for them.</p><p>“Thanks love.” Jack said kissing Joe when he was handed his drink.</p><p>“You’re welcome.” Joe sat down beside Jack.</p><p>“Should I know something?” Byron’s voice broke the silence. </p><p>“We’re together.” Joe said.</p><p>“Alright.” Byron grabbed something from the fridge before going back to his room.</p><p>“That went better than expected.” Joe said watching his roommate leave. </p><p>“Let’s just hope telling the others goes that smoothly.” </p><p>***</p><p>“See I told you my plan would work out.” Caspar said. They had all met up at Joe and Byron’s place, which is where Joe and Jack decided to tell the others about them.</p><p>“What are you on about?” Joe asked.</p><p>“The whole handcuffed together was fake. It was a plan to finally get you two together. And it worked, better than I expected.” Caspar winked at the couple who just blushed. </p><p>“I don’t even want to know.” Josh said seeing the look Caspar was giving them. </p><p>Later that night the video came out. Most of it besides the clips from the club and park were Joe and Jack. They looked through the comments and people were freaking out about them. They were happy and decided they didn’t want to wait to tell the fans about them any longer. </p><p>Joe took a picture of him and Jack’s intertwined hands and posted it on Twitter and Instagram. Glad to hold hands with him without the cuffs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>